


yours

by alongthewatchtower



Series: pretty [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, gratuitous use of the word cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthewatchtower/pseuds/alongthewatchtower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach has a specific request to ask of his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yours

**Author's Note:**

> the porny follow-up. no redeeming qualities whatsoever. just porn.

 

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Zach says.

 

They’re making out, sans clothes, on Owen’s big bed, the one indulgence in a bungalow that, despite all the modern amenities, is still pretty basic and sparse. (Owen’s looking forward to his future-mate making it his own.) Owen is hard, Zach is hard, their hard cocks are rubbing together, and Owen is doing his damnedest to ignore the intoxicating scent of omega slick that’s rising as they rock against each other, but despite the fact that they’ve gotten each other off numerous times in the three days since they fell asleep together for the first time (lots and _lots_  of handjobs, one memorable encounter this very morning where Owen introduced Zach to blowjobs and pinned his mate’s hips down and sucked him through a second climax that followed quickly on the heels of the first), they’ve never done _that_.

 

“Zach-"

 

“I’m not doing this to spite them,” Zach says. “I wouldn’t. You’re too special. We’re too special for that. I want to take your knot because I - I want you - to be yours."

 

Today has been fraught with tension, Owen’s first encounter with Zach’s parents, who snipe at each other worse than ever and blame each other for Zach’s _situation_ , as if the fact that Zach is eighteen and about to be mated is something that deserves _blame_ , instead of something to be celebrated. Owen’s known people older than him who have never found their true mate, just carried on always feeling like there was something missing. He’s felt it himself, the longing. Today he watched his young future-mate become more and more tense, watched Zach try to play peacemaker and defend himself at the same time, defend Owen, defend Claire, who was apparently supposed to be the Great Defender of Zachary Mitchell’s Virginity, or something.

 

Zachary Mitchell informs his warring parents in a tight but perfectly calm voice that he still _has_  his virginity, thankyou very much, but that as he’s eighteen now, about to graduate and legally capable of making his own decisions, he’s going to relieve himself of said virginity this evening, with his future-mate in their future-house on this gorgeous island that’s Zach’s future-home. He hugs his brother tight, kisses his aunt on the cheek, and leads Owen out of the hotel room.

 

“I want to _make_  me yours,” Zach says, voice steady, looking up at Owen with a trust that leaves him breathless. 

 

“Gods, I love you,” Owen says. “I really do."

 

Zach practically lights up, grinning up at him, before it turns sly. “So you’re going to fuck me, then?"

 

Owen growls, ducking down for a hard, slick kiss. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll never think of anything else,” he says, and Zach shivers.

 

His beautiful omega, his little mate, who clutches Owen’s head to his chest as his pretty nipples are sucked, until his tits are reddened and raw and just the brush of Owen’s stubble across one makes Zach gasp and come, creamy omega spend pooling between them. Of course, then Owen has to duck down and lick it up, tracing the trembling muscles of Zach’s stomach with his tongue. He cleans Zach’s cock, too, sucking the soft shaft into his mouth until it starts to harden again, and Owen moves down further.

 

Owen sits back on his knees, pausing for a moment and just taking in the view between Zach’s spread thighs. He stares hungrily for so long that Zach starts to shift awkwardly, opens his mouth to say something -

 

“Oh, don’t you ever close those legs on me, pretty,” Owen says, catching one slim thigh in his rough hand. “Damned if yours isn’t the most gorgeous cunt in all the world.” And it is, smooth and pink and inviting and  _wet_ , and Owen growls, and dives in.

 

He starts with tiny, kittenish licks around the tight, slick pucker, and Zach gasps at the touch. His hole clenches and relaxes, that tight furl of muscle slowly loosening into gorgeous lips that plump up under Owen's attention. When Owen stretches out a finger to trace those gorgeous pink lips, Zach arches beneath him, and Owen reaches up his free hand to plant firmly in the centre of his omega’s chest. “You just stay right there, baby,” Owen says. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Owen does it again, just the lightest brush of fingers around Zach’s hole, and Zach mewls, a gorgeous begging sound as his cunt positively _blooms_  under Owen’s fingers, trying in vain to suck them in, to clench around them. Owen teases for another minute or so, sweet-smelling slick smearing all down his hand, before he slowly, steadily, pushes his index finger all the way in. Zach clenches around his finger, tight, and Owen feels his cock throb in response. He hasn’t knotted outside of someone since he was a teenager himself, but if anything could make him, it’d be the sight of his gorgeous mate’s little cunt around his finger.

 

“More,” Zach gasps. “I want more, please, Owen."

 

Owen obliges, powerless to resist in the face of such pretty begging, and curls his middle finger inside his mate as well. He holds them still for a moment, feeling slick muscle flutter around his fingers, before he draws them out, ever-so-slowly. Zach whines at the loss, but Owen makes him wait a moment, holding Zach still, waiting until Zach is cursing him out before thrusting his fingers back inside, fast, hitting his mate’s prostate dead-on, for the first time.

 

Zach screams, actually _screams_ , then goes boneless, body limp and sated even as his cunt clenches through the aftershocks of his orgasm, sucking at Owen’s fingers as he thrusts them in and out, moving them apart to stretch the muscle at the rim of Zach’s hole.

 

“You’re telling me,” Zach says weakly, as Owen curls three fingers inside his cunt now, “that this gets _better_?"

 

“You just wait until I’m inside you, pretty,” Owen says, smug. He’s so very proud of the fact that he’s the first to ever touch Zach like this, that Zach will know no other touch but Owen’s, and even as his logical brain is ashamed of the outdated notion, his alpha hindbrain is smug and satisfied. _Owen_ is the one to teach Zach what his pretty cunt can do, so he’ll do the best damn job he can.

 

“Please,” Zach says, tensing up around Owen’s fingers as he discovers he can flex those muscles inside his cunt the way he wants, “inside me, Owen. I want _you._ "

 

“You have me,” Owen teases.

 

“I want your _cock_ ,” Zach snarls.

 

Owen grins at his fierce little mate, so damn strong, amused at the way Zach hooks an ankle behind Owen’s back and draws him closer, until Owen is on one hand and his knees over Zach’s body, the three fingers of his other hand still thrusting inside his mate.

 

“Alpha?” Zach’s voice is the kind of unnatural calm that usually promises violence, or anger. 

 

“Yes, my omega?"

 

“I’d appreciate it if you could give me your knot now."

 

“Well,” Owen says, “when you put it that w-"

 

Zach pulls him down, Owen’s fingers squelching out of his mate’s slick hole with an audible sound as he struggles to catch himself, mouth thoroughly claimed by his omega’s kiss. Owen’s own hard cock brushes against smooth, wet skin with the movement, and his hips buck of their own accord, body rubbing itself against the one beneath. Owen gasps, then flings himself to the side, forcing his body away and flipping onto his back.

 

“Come on,” he says, reaching down to pump his hard cock, feeling the promise of his knot at the base. “Come and take it, Zach. Take what’s yours."

 

“Mine,” Zach repeats, up on his knees now, swinging a leg over Owen’s hips. He rises up on his knees, palms flat on Owen’s chest for balance. Owen helps, positioning the tip of his dick at Zach’s hole. They both groan at that first contact, before Zach reaches down and brushes Owen’s hand aside, sinking straight down in one smooth, slick movement.

 

Owen _roars_.

 

He’s never felt something so tight, so warm, so _perfect_ , never seen anything as beautiful as his gorgeous mate, taking his cock in one go, head thrown back and mouth open, eyes closed in pleasure, little cunt clenching around Owen’s cock as he adjusts to this new feeling.

 

“Nngh,” Zach manages, rolling his hips in little circles that make his insides flutter. He raises himself up off Owen’s dick a few inches, then drops back down, that delectable ass slamming down against Owen’s pubic bone as he does it again, and _again_. Zach opens those big brown eyes to look down at Owen, pupils blown wide. “I never-" he cuts himself off with a gasp. “I never knew it could feel like this,” he says.

 

Zach rises up and down, up and _down_ , and Owen’s perfectly content to lay back with his hands cupped around Zach’s hips and let his mate explore, but Zach is beginning to whine, unconscious little noises under his breath. “Owen,” he says, voice desperate, “It’s not enough. I don’t - I can’t-"

 

“Shhh,” Owen says, drawing Zach down until they’re chest to chest. He draws his knees up until they’re flat on the bed, then flips them over. His cock sinks deep into his mate hard and fast, and Zach shudders.

 

“Ohdothatagain,” he manages.

 

Owen smirks down at his mate, and draws his cock out nearly all the way, before thrusting back in all the way. He sets a fast, steady rhythm, senses alight with his mate’s pleasure and visible satisfaction, positively smug at the fact that he’s doing such a good job of taking care of his mate’s needs. He drives in and out again, and again, feels the sting of his mate’s short little nails as they dig into his shoulders, delicate ankles locked around Owen’s back as he pants, flushed and gorgeous, pleading for _harderfastermore._

 

Owen lunges down, setting his teeth in Zach's scent gland with a ferocity that would be painful if Zach wasn't high on pleasure right now, riding the wave of his first ever fucking. the bonding bite is a bloody impression of Owen's teeth, tiny droplets that the alpha licks away gently, hips never pausing in their movement.

 

Then, with a gasp, his mate’s cunt spasms around Owen’s dick as Zach comes, cock untouched, and Owen’s knot catches at the thought -

 

Owen’s _mate -_

and he comes, Zach’s muscles locked around the base of his knot, milking the come out of him.

 

Owen’s head drops to his mate’s chest, right next to one of those reddened nipples that he can’t help but tongue, even as Zach mewls at him, and it’s several minutes before Owen can move, before he can flip them again so Zach is resting on _his_  chest, so his weight isn’t crushing the omega.

 

He’s languid and relaxed, body sated even as Zach’s cunt muscles hold tight around his dick, tied together for at least another ten minutes until Owen’s knot goes down, when Zach says in a blissed-out tone, “We are never leaving this bed again."

 

“Raptors,” Owen reminds him.

 

“They’ll understand. They have Barry. Gray can become a keeper."

 

“Your parents."

 

“Do not exist in this bed,” Zach says, tone still dreamy.

 

“Food,” Owen continues, amused.

 

“Unimportant."

 

“Bathroom? We did make a bit of a mess."

 

His mate gestures vaguely in the direction of his own ass. “You can just lick the come out of me,” Zach says, and _damned_  if that doesn’t make Owen’s cock twitch.


End file.
